1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a machine tool capable of positioning a tool support to a start position which can be arbitrarily set.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, the return of a movable member such as a wheel support in a grinding machine to an original position has been performed by using as a reference position an original position and by actuating by the wheel support an original position detecting device fixed to the bed of the grinding machine. There has been a disadvantage in that the distance between a workpiece and a grinding wheel on the wheel support retracted to the original position cannot be changed easily in accordance with the diameter of a workpiece to be grounded because the original position is fixed to the bed.